The present disclosure relates to oil and gas exploration and production, and more particularly to systems and methods for performing data-quality evaluation of calculated true reservoir resistivity (or conductivity) with integrated interpretation of multi-component induction (MCI), array compensated true resistivity (ACRt), and imager logs.
Both MCI and conventional array resistivity logging such as ACRt logging have been extensively used in laminar formation evaluation, especially for solving low-resistivity reservoirs in deep-water area. From various interpretation models, the reservoir-rock resistivity and other petrophysical parameters can be more accurately determined, which leads to more accurate water/hydrocarbon assessment in formation reservoirs. However, most interpretation methods currently have no capability to provide the data-quality assessment of calculated reservoir-rock parameters such as reservoir resistivity. The past applications have shown that the users or client are also interested in having the information about the data-quality of all calculated petrophysical parameters.
To fill this gap, this disclosure describes systems, methods, and computer program products that are configured for the data-quality assessment of the calculated reservoir-rock resistivity (or sand resistivity) with integrated interpretation of the MCI, ACRt, and macro-resistivity imager logs in laminar formations. More importantly, if only the conventional array induction is available, the disclosed embodiments describe new approaches for the calculation of the true resistivity.